


Smooth

by Juudals



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was awestruck. Memsmorized. Dumbfounded. However you wanted to put it, Sun was captivated by the obvious joy on the woman's face in front of him. |oneshot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Last RWBY episode made me so happy! Yang and Blake bonding, Ren awkward in a towel, Blake going to the dance with Sun! Yeah, I'm one happy fangirl right now X3

He was awestruck. Memorized. Dumbfounded. However you wanted to put it, Sun was captivated by the obvious joy on the woman's face in front of him.

Since Blake was-well-Blake, Sun rarely heard her laugh and when she did, it was always with her team around. Sure, Sun could get her to smile and on a good day, a small chuckle. Yet he's never gotten her to actually laugh like Yang and the other did.

Until now.

He swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Is...that a real laugh I hear?" He smirked when he got what he loves to call 'The Look' but it soon disappeared into a smirk of her own.

"I don't know. Is that a real blush I see?" Sun swore his jaw dropped to the floor. Was Blake...teasing him? Blake Belladonna? He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or call the school paper!

"What? I do not  _blush_!" Crap, did his voice really have to crack now? It was bad enough that it did when he asked if they actually were coming together but now? Seriously?

"Sure you don't." Blake shook her head, her lips pulling up into an amused smile. Sun scowled-because he doesn't pout, nope, not at all despite what Neptune would say-before laughing it off.

They continued to dance, Sun occasionally glancing down to make sure his footing was right. Last thing he needed was ruining the mood by stepping on her toes.

"Um, Sun?" Their pace slowed down a bit, though the beat was still a bit fast. Blake was looking off to the side, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. About the other day. I...I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just-"

"You're under a lot of stress." Sun shrugged. "It's bound to get to you eventually. Not gonna lie though, you really shouldn't have let it build up like it did. No offence, but you were beginning to look like a zombie."

"I was starting to feel like one, too." Blake said sheepishly. "Yang and I talked about it. Well, more like she lectured me on what I was doing wrong. She pointed out how I shouldn't let this control me."

"Yang's a smart person," Sun nodded. There were times she didn't seem like it, but he knew from hanging around Team RWBY that Yang usually knew what she was doing. "I'm glad you have her as a partner."

"Yeah. Same here," Blake smiled. She glanced up, a wicked glint in her eyes. "She was also a better dance partner, too."

"Oh really?" Two can play at that game. Sun dropped his hand from her waist and took a step back. Before Blake could realize what he was planning he tightened his grip on her hand and spun her. He could hear her gasp and pulled her towards him. He wrapped an arm around her waist so he could spin the both of them and dipped her.

Unfortunately, the movement made his tie fly around and suddenly he was gagging on the fabric.

"Pl-pleh!" He spat it out, straightening up. "Well, that was...really not cool."

' _stupid dog_ _collar_ ' He thought, shoulders slumping. A sudden giggle pulled him from his thoughts.

Blake reached for his tie, straightening it out while shaking her head.

"Really, really not cool." She said, her shoulders trembling a little from suppressed laughter.

"'Least I look good in it, right?" Sun grinned. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head."


End file.
